The Legends of the Omnitrix
by LukeMDC42
Summary: This a story of how two young, budding Plumbers became the most known heroes of all time. Their names are Luke and Matthew Tennyson. Together, they make the OMNI TEAM! This is my first story so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Legends of the Omnitrix: A New Dawn**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BEN 10 UNIVERSE ONLY MY OC. ENJOY!**

This a story of how two young, budding Plumbers became the most known heroes of all time.

It was a summery day with the leaves gently floating in the evenings warm breath, the sky was a rich blue with soft cotton-like clouds knitted in inside it. Two young adolescents were lying under its beauty gazing up at the heavens in a park. Their names were Luke and Matthew Wilkinson.

Luke: Today's so… beautiful.  
Matthew: Yeah, I know. Let's go skateboarding around the estate. My butt's beginning to hurt after lying around on this grass for so long.  
Luke: Okay.

They got up, stretched and went on their skateboards.

Luke: Hey! How about we go to that abandoned woods. There's never anyone there so we can practise our tricks without anyone looking.  
Matthew: Yeah! Good idea! C'mon!

They both skated away into the nature reserve.

 **Meanwhile**

Not for the first time this week, he legendary Omnitrix wielder actually thought he would die. Arcbeta and his robot goons were chasing him because they wanted his Omnitrix and they wanted him _dead._ Classic supervillain; they would kill you if you knew too much. But thankfully he was no ordinary man; he was _**BEN TENNYSON.**_

He had to get home alive otherwise, his two kids would be orphans and go to some care home where they would get abused and switch from foster parent to foster parent and, and… No! He had to get home alive. End of. He would be back on Earth only if his Omnitrix was working. Crap! Arcbeta had fired a missile at him. Before he could be blasted into smithereens he banked sharp to the right as the missile smashed into a meteor. He whooped at his short victory. But then he realised that he had been lured into a trap! Two more missiles shot from a long cannon on the underbelly of the Vulcan Warship. He managed to dodge one but the other chipped of the side of his escape pod. A gaping hole had been blown into the side of the vehicle. He estimated that had only five minutes before all the oxygen escaped.

A familiar high-pitched chirping noise suddenly caught his attention. 'Battery power 100%. Omnitrix use: Available'. Ben screamed for joy. He could escape Arcbeta's clutches and return home. He was about to press the symbol on his superpowered watch when he heard a nuclear warhead screaming it's way towards his pod. Quickly pressing the alien hologram, he selected an alien. Boom! The pod exploded in a shower of sparks and floating debris. Arcbeta roared in victory. He would finally have the Omnitrix and no one would stand in his way...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luke was feeling cocky. Matthew wasn't nearly as good as him in skilling and they both knew that. But of course Matthew wouldn't say that. They had spent nearly three hours playing outside and if they didn't return home soon they would be in BIG trouble. That was if their dad was home before they were. He was always SO late getting home and he would never tell them what job he had. Luke HATED that. Secrets. That was all his fucking life seemed to have. Matthew looked at him

Matthew: 'Hey bro, you alright! You just looked off for a few seconds.'  
Luke: 'Yeah, just… thinking.'

Suddenly a bright, green light caught their attention. BOOM, BOOM BOOM! It sounded like an explosion. It seemed to be deeper in the woods.

Matthew: 'What the hell was that man!'  
Luke: 'Dunno, let's check it out!'  
Matthew: 'But it could be d-!'  
Luke: 'Shut up man! Where's your sense of adventure?!'

They both sprinted towards the noise. After about five minutes, they found what had caused the ruckus. A small crater had been blown into the ground with heaps of debris littered inside it. But what really caught their attention was a _man_ with some sort of helmet on his face. There was a _man_ inside the crater. Luke didn't need to wait for anyone to tell him. He leapt into the crater and heaved the unconscious man onto his shoulders. Dragging him up the uneven ground he laid him next to Matthew.

Matthew: 'We need to call 911 man! This guy could be dead! Quick check his pulse!'  
Luke: 'Wait, let me take his helmet off.'

Luke unbuckled the helmet. And gasped. The. Man. Was. His. Father. Or it was his dad's clone. Or it might have been someone that looked like his dad. But the fact that some person had his dad's face and was lying unconscious, maybe _dead_ , was nerve-racking.

Luke felt the man's pulse. He was still alive. Barely.

Matthew: 'Check the… man for any injuries. If he's bleeding, we might have a chance at stopping it.'

Luke searched for any injuries and gasped when he saw the man's back area; it was badly burnt to the point you could almost see the bone. Luke didn't think the man will survive.

 **Ben Tennyson's POV**

The last thing Ben remembered was him falling through Earth's atmosphere and a stinging sensation in his back. Was he… dead. No. He couldn't be. He could faintly hear some voices in the background. Had he… crashed. Yes. Before he could open his eyes, someone slung him over their shoulders and carried him somewhere. Then a gasp. Was the injury that bad? Ben knew he probably won't make it. Before he had transformed into Jetray, the nuke exploded. Luckily, Jetray's abilities granted hyperspeed so in 0.0000000000000015 seconds flat, he had crashed to Earth. Unfortunately, the otherworldly radiation beam from the missile had damaged him beyond repair. Ben finally opened his eyes. And screamed…

 **Big shout out to YoungTreezy918 for his ideas! Please stay tuned in for more.**

 **Chapter 3…Coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sorry guys but I will be discontinuing these series because I have thought of a new better one. It's called Ken: 10 A Hero's Generation. Stay tuned for this one and don't forget to press those likes and favourites buttons. Cheers!/span/span/strong/p 


End file.
